Dicing with Death Episode 179
Selkie Recap Map by Thomas George Newman ]] ]] Day 1 During this day we find Selkie is hiding out outside a tavern on the docks of Solstace, disguised as an elderly woman, eavesdropping on nearby conversations. On the docks Selkie overhears a Gruff Looking Dwarf Salesman, unloading cases, talking with someone about imported Elven Armor, fresh from the elven lands. Selkie, still disguised, asks about elven chain, but that is too costly, with only a glove costing 50 gold. Selkie then asks about Elven Leather instead which costs 20 gold for a whole set. The Dwarf Salesman, Basil, asks to take Selkie's measurements, and Selkie asks for a private area to be measured. Basil agrees and takes Selkie down to the warehouse at the south end of the docks. Once alone in the warehouse, Selkie gets changed out of her disguise, which surprises Basil. Selkie then get measured, Basil then goes find a suits of leather that matches her size. During all this other Dwarves come in and out of the warehouse. At the end of it, Selkie gets her Light Tan "Elven" Leather Armor plus some unnessisary extras. Selkie leaves the warehouse in her new armor and starts to head back towards the tavern. Along the way Selkie spots some of Basil's Dock Workers with a cart stopped by 2 Knights of Solstace. One of the Knights opens a crate to reveal the elven chainmain inside. The Knights says these are counterfeit elven armor, which is illegal in Solstace. This worries Selkie who just paid full price for her armor, and calls out, demanding to know if all their merchandise is counterfeit. The 2 underlings of the Basil claim not to know who Selkie is, and call her a liar. Selkie says she can show the Knights to their Warehouse to prove it. Selkie and a Knight, Silas, arrive at the warehouse and Selkie leads the Knight to the Basil. Silas confronts Basil about the Counterfeit Armor, bring up what happened to his Cousin Granite. Selkie notices a different dwarf sneak above a nearby crate above herself and Silas. Selkie moves into a defenseive pose, but the dwarf leaps down with a hammer at Silas but misses. The Dwarf Ambusher pins Silas against a crate as Basil collects a battle axe. Silas shouts indignantly at the situation. A third dwarf starts to flower the door to the warehouse. Selkie climbs on top of a crate, Basil hits Silas with his axe as the double warehouse door slams shut. Selkie then dives at Basil, tackling him to the ground and knocking him out, then knocks out the dwarf pinning Silas. Selkie and Silas go to flee up the nearby stairs to another exit when the third dwarf attacks Silas with his hammer, killing him out. Selkie take a battle axe blow to the shoulder as she flees out of the warehouse door and into the docks outside. Selkie goes back to the other Knight of Solstace, who is still at the wagon. Basil's employees at the wagon are tied up and 3 regular city watch guards are standing around. Also a figure in a orange flowing robe, the Sunblade himself, the leader of the Knights of Solstace. Selkie calls out to Sunblade and the other Knight of Solstace about the situation at the warehouse and their fallen comrade. Sunbalde and the Knight march off to deal with the warehouse as the city watch guards keep the prisoners in custody. Selkie follows after the Sunblade. As Sunblade and the other Knight bash the door of the warehouse, Selkie notices a small skiff, with 2 dwarves inside, gets launched out the side of the warehouse into the water, rowing away for their lives. By the time Selkie gets the Knights attention, the rowboat gets out of sight. The Sunblade orders his underling to form a party to search the warehouse. The Sunblade properly introduces himself to Selkie as Shia Hatan. Shia Hatan is disappointed in Selkie being fooled by the fake Elven Leather Armor. Selkie convinces Shia Hatan to help her. Shia Hatan leads Selkie to the gardens behind the great library. Sunblade orders the gardener, Father Eustace, to heal Selkie's axe wounds with a Cure Light Wounds spell. Shia Hatan tries to leave Selkie with the gardener, but Selkie insists on going with him. Shia Hatan castss Know Alignment and Analyze Balance on Selkie to test her, which offends Selkie. Shia Hatan claims that Selkie is "out of balance". Selkie demands to be part of hunting down the dwarf fugitives. Shia Hatan agrees and looks in Selkie's notebook and discovers that Selkie is a Spellcaster. Shia Hatan & Selkie return to the warehouse to collect Silas's remains. The warehouse has a peremiter of City Watch outside. Inside there are 2 Knights of Solstace standing vigil over Silas. Shia Hatan orders for a cart to be moved over, which Selkie takes the initiate over the 2 Knights. The Knights then lay Silas in the cart. The cart is taken back towards the great library. Along the way Shia Hatan sings a elven funeral dirge. Selkie isn't allowed to attend the funeral itself, so waits in the outer guarden as the funeral takes place inside the inner garden. Shia Hatan tells Selkie they'll start investigating tomorrow. Experience 525 exp *262.5 exp per class Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Selkie Episodes